


A Cure For Insomnia

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson Loves Daisy's Voice, Coulson's huge crush on Skye, Daisy Taking Care of Phil, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Porn with Feelings, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's suffering from insomnia - Daisy offers a novel cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> I was discussing Coulson's exhibitionism with notcaycepollard, and she mentioned wanting a fic like this, so I wrote it.

"As cures for insomnia go, this is the most unusual I've ever been offered," Coulson says, smirking at Daisy as he strips out of his jeans and soft button-down.

She bites her lower lip, enjoying the view of her lover in nothing but his boxers, the prominent bulge of his erection making it clear he's very onboard with this 'cure', at least so far.

"Why've you stopped, Phil?" she asks, staring pointedly at his crotch. "Did I order you to stop?"

He shivers, a tiny, subtle gesture, but unmissable to her because she's watching him so intently. Also, his vibrations have 'spiked', which is the only way she knows to describe what happens when he gets into this state.

"No ma'am," he answers, his voice huskier now.

"Off. Now," she tells him, her tone as stern as she can make it. "Slowly."

He obeys, sliding the cotton down off his hips, over his thighs, then allowing it to drop before stepping free. His cock bobs enticingly with his movements, and Daisy licks her lips.

"Lie down," she tells him, shifting across the bed to make space for him.

Coulson obeys, and she can see desire in his eyes – she'd very quickly learned that he loves to be ordered around in the bedroom. It hadn't really surprised her – she'd already realised that he has a thing for strong, competent women, and she knows he considers her very competent.

"Touch yourself," Daisy orders, and his eyes go wide, but he also licks his lips, and she bites back a smirk. What had surprised her was learning that Phil is an exhibitionist in the bedroom, though he'd confided that he wasn't that way with every lover, just those he trusted most, and she'd felt very touched that he included her in that list.

He shifts a bit on the bed, spreading his legs open so he can more easily cup his heavy balls before he curls his fingers around the base of his cock. She notes it's already weeping, and feels an answering pulse and throb in her pussy.

"Slowly," she reminds him as he begins to stroke his hand from root to tip, swirling his thumb over his slit before drawing his hand back down again.

"Daisy," he says, his voice hushed, yet raspy, and she knows – because they've done this a few times now – what that means: he wants to touch her too. She smirks at him, then shifts from her position near his left foot to his side, leaning into his left shoulder and he curls his arm around her shoulders. At first he'd been a bit reluctant to touch her intimately with his robot hand, until Daisy had pinned his wrist to the bed and ridden his fingers until she came – he'd uttered a stream of curses throughout, and nearly come, too. 

She watches intently, encouraging him with both words and nips to his ear, and he soon reaches the point where she knows he's ready to come. 

"Don't stop," she tells him. He gives her a pleading look, which she knows means he wants to be inside her, but she shakes her head. "No, Phil, I want to see you come."

"Daisy." He's begging her now, and she shifts subtly against him as arousal throbs through her, because she does love to hear him beg.

"Not this time, Phil," she tells him, her tone much sterner.

He sighs in resignation; his hand has continued to move during their conversation since he knows she's quite capable of telling him off for not continuing if she hasn't given him permission to stop, and he's much closer now.

She presses her body more firmly against his. "Come for me, Phil," she orders, and he groans quite loudly, and then he's coming, his hand pumping his cock furiously as he spills against his chest and stomach.

"Good boy," she praises. "You're a very good boy, Philip."

"Daisy." He's sleepy and sated now, and she presses a firm kiss to his mouth, then climbs off the bed to fetch a washcloth. She cleans him up quickly, then helps him into the sweats and t-shirt he wears in bed because his limbs are still all uncoordinated in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Go to sleep now, Phil," she tells him softly.

"Don't you want – " he starts, gesturing at her, and she smiles. 

"You can do that in the morning. Go down on me until I can't move, if you like."

"Yeah," he breathes, and she chuckles softly, then persuades him to turn onto his side so she can spoon up behind him.

"Goodnight Phil."

"'night Daisy."

Moments later he's fast asleep and she hopes that tonight he'll stay that way. She presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, then tightens her arms around him as she feels herself sinking into sleep too.


End file.
